HeartGold and SoulSilver Adventures
by ishouldntbewriting
Summary: Ethan gets his first Pokemon, Cyndaquil, and starts his Pokemon journey.


A/N- Am I a little late to be publishing something based off the Heartgold and Soulsilver games? Oh, and I don't own anything. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, along with their characters. This story contains a little swearing.

_Silver's POV_

There it was. The cyndaquil I've been eyeing for a week now, sitting on Professor Elm's lab table with a totodile and chikorita. Ever since I heard that he had these rare pokemon, I've been standing outside his lab window everyday, trying to think of a plan to get them. He hasn't noticed me yet, despite the fact he has only one window in his entire lab. Idiot.

The professor checked his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where is he? I hope he isn't oversleeping again," he thought out loud. I raised my eyebrows. Someone was visiting? Someone who has a tendency to oversleep? That didn't meet the standards of any famous, professional person I knew about. So who could possibly be meeting him?

As if Arceus was trying to answer my question, someone stepped through the lab door. It wasn't someone I knew about, like I guessed, but it was a boy around my age. He wore black shorts, accompanied by a red jacket that had a gray backpack strap resting across it diagonally. A black hat with a yellow stripe coming down the middle was worn backwards on his head, causing one of his raven-colored locks to bounce out through the hole of the strap. Or maybe it was blue. It was hard to tell. "Hey, Professor Elm! Sorry that I'm late, I kinda overslept," he apologized, scratching his back in embarrassment. The professor let out a sigh. I had to admit, it was amusing.

"That's fine, Ethan, just promise me you will try to do other things on time when you start training pokemon."

Ethan was about to nod, but instead let out a _pshh_ sound while waving him off. "As if I'm going to be a pokemon trainer. I can barely stand Lyra's marill!" Huh. Another stubborn boy; except this time he didn't seem interested in pokemon. That was a first.

Elm opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when a sound came from his computer. From the days I've been here I knew that meant he got an email. His pupils moved left to right on the screen as he was reading it, and I noticed Ethan was becoming impatient. "C'mon, Professor Elm, tell me why you invited me here in the first place! I could be sleeping right now!" I checked my watch. 2:00 in the afternoon. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

He was responded with a single finger held up to silence him, and Ethan rolled his eyes right after I had rolled mine. He finally finished reading and turned around to face him again. "Well, Ethan, I was going to ask you to test out one of my new researches, but I suppose you could instead do a favor for me. In fact, while you do this favor, maybe you could test my research out at the same time!"

Ethan blinked. "And how am I going to do that?"

"Well, I've been testing a new research to see if pokemon bond better with their trainers by walking with them outside of their pokeballs," Elm stated like he was prepared to say this speech. "If you're going to do this favor for me, you're going to need a pokemon to stay unharmed from wild pokemon. I just got an email from Mr. Pokemon, who says that he found out about a new discovery. He's north of Cherrygrove City; I want you to go and see what it's all about. Think you can handle it?" Ethan nodded. "Great! I have three pokemon here on the table for you to choose from." He pointed to the lab table with the rare pokemon sitting on it. My eyes widened. He better not choose that cyndaquil I've wanted!

Ethan stepped closer to examine the pokemon; Professor Elm told him what they are. Totodile, the water type, cyndaquil, the fire type, and chikorita, the grass type. I saw him completely avoid chikorita, which wasn't surprising since I myself knew that it was a girly pokemon. I mean, come on, each of its evolutions had frilly, pink petals around its neck. That was a weak, lame pokemon. However, I had wished he had chosen it when I saw him start to eye cyndaquil. He was pointing his finger between each of the pokemon left, trying to decide, and I silently prayed that he would choose totodile.

"I think I'll pick…"

Don't you dare say cyndaquil!

"The weird looking one…"

DON'T YOU DARE-

"Cyndaquil."

DAMMIT!

I had a tantrum outside while I saw the professor hand the one pokemon I have been trying to get every day for the past week_. _It was quickly over as I began to slowly admire the one of the two left, totodile. It wasn't so bad; at least I had a type advantage against cyndaquil, which would be useful for when I would whoop Ethan's ass in a battle. Plus, it was bad-ass looking.

"Good choice, Ethan." Professor Elm said. "You can give it a nickname if you would like."

Ethan was lost in thought as he slowly mouthed, "A nickname...a nickname…" and finally said, "How about Flare? That sounds cool, right?" Sure, cool, whatever. And cliche too.

Professor Elm didn't care, but instead handed him Flare's pokeball. "Now remember, don't return it, but let it follow you around." Ethan nodded, and walked around in a circle with Flare trailing behind him, who was cheering happily, jumping a few times. Now I was really okay with Ethan choosing cyndaquil. I could never deal with such a cheery pokemon. "It seems to like you already!" Elm commented. "Could you hand me your pokegear for a second? I want to give you my number in case anything comes up." Ethan took what I thought was a simple watch off his wrist, and handed it to him. I was slightly impressed as I realized it was the newest version. "Okay, all done," he said, handing it back. "Like I said before, Mr. Pokemon is in the house north of Cherrygrove City." Ethan nodded again, and began to walk towards the door of the lab. This was my chance. I could get inside the lab while the totodile was still out of his pokeball and while the professor wasn't paying attention. Perfect.


End file.
